Love Lives Life
by BossladySweet
Summary: Clana. Clark is finally bold enough to ask Lana out. Their relationship quickly drives on the fast track and they get hot and heavy. But Sex can have it's Consequences! Other MAJOR storylines too! Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Love Lives life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, it belongs to the WB.

**This Is a Romance/ Drama Fic rated R but it has some NC-17 chapters. This fanfiction was the first Fic that I ever written. **

**Setting:** Smallville months before Lana's Plane takes off for Paris. Lana still lives with Nell.

Talon

Clark walked into the Talon with hopes to find Lana. She was just the thing he needed to brighten his day. "Lana! Hey, you need any help closing up?" He asked eagerly once he found her cleaning the counter tops.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Wow, since when is Clark Kent willing to help with work?" Lana was part owner of the Talon and partnered with Lex Luthor. For a barely legal teen she was able to handle herself very well, she had a business, and a steady income which she planned on using to get her a one way ticket to France. Lana wanted out of Smallville although she would not admit it to herself, the main reason she was leaving was because of Clark. It hurt her to see him because she yearned to be with him, but he decided it was best for them to remain friends, since all he could think about was keeping his secrets, supposedly he was protecting her.

He walked up to her with a goofy flirtatious grin. " Since you're the person I'm helping." Good line, Kent.  
Clark then unconsciously began to stare Lana straight in her beautiful brown eyes. Lana hated that look; it made her heart fill with passion, emotion and hope that they could one day be together. Still she couldn't help but to stare back. Finally she broke the stare and threw a wet cloth at him, indicating for him to clean the tabletops.

" Right." Clark said softly as he broke the lovesick trance he was in. Only if Lana knew why I was pulling away from her and why I can't commit… I don't want hurt her. Clark said to himself as he wiped down the tables. His heart told him that he loved her that he can't let her get away and that he could protect her from anything and anyone. He only that his passionate gazes would show his feelings towards her.

Clark sighed and continued to wipe the tables.

The loft Sunday evening 5:00

Clark looked into the telescope and gazed at the evening sky, wondering where he would fit in all of it. He slowly lowered the telescope and guided it to Lana's house. But she wasn't on the porch or in the living room and the blinds were closed in her room.

"Hey Clark, What'cha looking at?" Martha said casually as she walked up the loft steps.

Clark jumped slightly. "Mom!" His voice squeaked. "Th-Th-the stars!

"Clark there are no stars out… were you looking at Lana?" She inquired but she already knew the answer.

"NO, NO." Clark said with assurance and he shook his head.

" Clark!" She edged for the truth.

" She's not home." He said matter-of-factly. If she was, then I would be looking.

"Clark, can we talk?" Martha asked, she was very concerned about Clark and his feelings for Lana.

"Mom, before you start can I ask you a question?"

"Ok".

He shifted the telescope downwards just in case and turned to his mom. "Umm. Is it better to follow your heart or your head?"

"Well." Martha paused and thought about her response. " From what I have learned in life your head tells you the facts, mostly it tells you the things you don't want hear about life; the safe route. But it can save you a lot of future pain. Then, your heart tells you how you feel not facts, it's the upside to your troubles, not following your heart can lead to unhappiness, along with unhappiness of those around you."

How did my mom again so much knowledge? Clark sighed. "Oh, thanks Mom you really helped a lot, I have decided to follow my heart. I love Lana… being without her kills me and I know it kills her." Clark kissed his mom and attempted to run to his house to his bedroom to pick out some clothing for tomorrow, but Martha stopped him before he could speed off.

"Clark wait, you know that we are leaving tonight right?"

"Yeah." Jonathan and Martha were going on a brief vacation since farm life was very hectic, it was Lex's treat and they reluctantly excepted.

"We will be back Thursday night." Martha said.

"Sure, Sure, Love you." Her words went through his ears and out the other, he quickly rushed out of the loft and to his room.

Smallville High hallways

"Hey Clark what's with the smile?" Chloe asked as he clung to his side. They were best of friends, expectedly their relationship had their ups and downs but through it all they stuck together.

Clark looked down at her and touched her shoulder. " I'm about to do something really huge!"

Chloe stared at the hand he gently rest on her shoulder and took a deep breath, boy did she love his touch. Chloe snapped out of her dirty thoughts and looked at him quizzically. "What? Is it Torch material?

Before he could answer Clark spotted Lana at her locker doing her combination. She was looking so beautiful, so beautiful he could kiss her. It was like she was moving in slow motion and hair blew through the imaginary breeze. Clark ignored Chloe and called her name "Lana" Lana stopped what she was doing and turned around to see who called her.

Chloe stood back and watched, somehow she knew that her chances with Clark were about to get slimmer if not become extinct. As Lana turned she got a quick glimpse of him before feeling his soft lips fall on top of hers, then she felt his warm moist tongue intertwine with hers. Lana relaxed more into the kiss as she realized what was happening. Lana then wrapped her hands him around his neck and started to kiss him back. Clark and Lana both felt chills up their spines, it was like the fire and desires between them were quenched yet it grew more.

"Lana Lang and Clark Kent kissing is against the rules, it's known as PDA. Public display of affection and it is highly looked down upon in this school. Part now or detention for you both." The principal stared sternly.

They both pulled away quickly, the principle gave them a warning glare then walked away. Lana's face turned a rosy red because of her embarrassment. She looked at Clark and he lipped the words I love you. Lana did not react; She could not understand what Clark was doing and why he kissed her. I thought he didn't want to be with me? Calmly and very much confused she turned and walked away.

Clark stood and watched her walk away; the swaying of Lana's hips got him hypnotized. He became very tempted to use his x-ray vision, but he did not have the balls to do it, the thought of what he might fine alone got him very aroused. Just a glance of her skin could make him feel that way. He leaned against a locker and reminisced on the kiss they shared moments ago, he became so aroused that he could feel his manhood erecting and trying to push out of his pants. "Damn" he said cowardly because he didn't want anyone to see it, so he quickly pulled down his shirt. Then he slowly walked to class.

Lunch Time at the Smallville Café

Clark and Pete stood one behind the other as they were waiting to be served from the lunch line. "I got to give it to you man that took balls. Macaroni Please."

"Yeah, I know, it was acting out on me. Fries Please."

Pete chuckled and took one of Clark's fries. "I guess a girl like Lana can do that you." 

"I hope she didn't feel _it_." I really, really hope. 

"Man Clark, are you really gonna commit this time? Apple Juice"

"Yeah, I love her. Plus I don't what anyone in Paris to take her heart away from me. I finally got some sense knocked into me. Grape."

"Who ever it was thank them for me, because I was trying to knock some sense into you for years."

Lunch table:

"What was that about with Clark in the hallway?" Chloe asked as she munched down on her sub.

Lana frowned. "Honestly, I don't know. He just started kissing me." She could not get his deal, one minute he is pushing you away and the next is sticking his tongue down your throat.

"You were kissing him back." Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah I know, it just felt good and right. I felt the love that I feel for him being returned. I love him."

"Don't we all know it." She replied sarcastically then rolled her eys..

"You think he is ready to commit?"

Chloe spotted Clark approaching their round table. "I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

"Is this seat taken?" Obviously it was not, but it was polite to ask.

"N…no, no not at all Clark have a seat." Lana ushered to the empty chair across from her and he sat down and placed his tray on the table.

"Umm… I think Pete is calling me. Talk later Lana?" Chloe asked as she pretended to hear Pete so that she could make a subtle get away.

"Yeah of course" _ Please don't leave me! Not with him, he is too alluring. _She looked at Clark's eyes. _ Look at his eyes, so hypothesizing, so sexy. _ Chloe patted her on the shoulder and walked over to Pete.

"So, it's just you and me now Lana" Clark smirked lightly and ate a couple of his fries. _ Be subtle Clark. _ Be subtle 

"Clark?"

"Yes Lana"

Lana hesitated at first but decided to go for it. "What was that kiss about?"

"I'm glad that you ask Lana." Clark took a deep breath and began. " Lana I love you, I never stopped loving you, I want to give us a chance, I want you and I need you… be my girl Lana Lang."

These words were everything that Lana wanted to hear but… "Clark, we ca..."

He cut her off before she could continue. "Lana I know what you're gonna say. You are gonna say that you are leaving for Paris in matter of months so it can't work. But let's give it a try… I know you want to, damn it Lana I love you. I'm finally committing to you, no more running away." Clark sat silently and awaited the verdict, he knew that it was the best speech he could give and if it did not work the nothing else would.

Lana sat there silently for what appeared to be forever to Clark. Suddenly Lana got up while staring at him dead in his beautiful green eyes and walked over to where he was sitting. Not breaking any eye contact she edged closer and closer to his face, but stopped once she was an eyelash away from him.

GULP.

"Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the janitor's closet!" Lana had no reasoning at all for why she suddenly wanted to go to the janitor's closet but the idea just popped into her head. She wanted to show Clark how happy she was for what he said to her.

"What?" Clark was very surprised. _ Janitor's Closet! _

"Whitney, always tried to get me to go but I always said no."

They approached the janitor's closet and Lana checked to see if the coast was clear. She opened the door and pushed him inside. "Clark I do love you and I want to make this work while I'm still here." Lana leaned on him, very closely, pelvis to pelvis, and started to kiss him. Clark wrapped his hands around her waist and began to stroke her back. They continued to rub and kiss each other. Lana could feel his manhood through his jeans and she began rub harder as she kissed him.

"Mmm." He groaned, it felt good to feel her body against his. Clark kissed Lana on each side of her neck, then he allowed his kisses to drift lower and lower. The lunch bell rung. "BRRRING! BRRRING!"

They pulled away from one another once it sounded. "I can't believe that just happened." Lana ran her fingers through her hair and avoided his gaze. _ What came over me? Whatever it was …let it happen again! _

"I don't know." Clark replied in disbelief. "I just saw and felt a side of you that I never saw before… once I did but you were under the influence of the Nicodemus Flower."

"You're not the only person who felt something." Lana said seductively as she ran a hand across his chest. Clark blushed turning his cheeks a rosy red color. "Did u like it?" Lana asked intriguingly. _ Say yes, Clarky. _

"Are you kidding, I loved it!"

Lana nodded. "Clark? Are you really serious about you said?" She looked up at him hoping to find the answer that she wanted. Clark could see the hope in her eyes, he then realized how much he didn't want to hurt her. Clark suddenly realized that he was hurting her all along by pulling away from her, that he was doing what he was trying to protect her from, pain and getting hurt… Surprisingly to him his eyes began to water, but the held the tears back. He could not feel anymore sorry and lousy for what he did to her all those times. "Yes Lana, I meant what I said. I don't want to hurt you anymore and I will never hurt you again." He said softy as he caressed her cheek.  
Lana smiled in relief pulled him into a hug. After the hug was broken Lana tried to push open the closet door, but it would not budge, she pushed it again until she realized that they were locked in. "Clark? I think we are locked in." She looked up at him.

"What!" Clark wasn't really worried about the door, but he wanted Lana to feel that he was.

"What are we going to do Clark, class starts in about 3 minutes." She stated as she looked at her watch. " I really don't want anyone to find us in here…what would we say?" Her eyes were full of fear and panic. "What if we run out of air?"

Clark smiled at her and shook his head."I have a plan." He took out his wallet from his back pocket, and pulled out his library card. Then he put the card though the crack of the door and tried to shift the lock. The lock wouldn't budge so, with his card he used his ability gently and unnoticeable pushed the lock aside. In doing so his library card broke in half, but opened the door.

"Wow, you saved the day again." Lana kissed him softly and she began to walk to class, but the stopped when she remembered what he said about the Nicodemus flower. "Clark, what did you mean when you said you saw a different side of me when I was under the Nicodemus influence?"

Clark didn't know what to say, because he remembered telling her that she did nothing to him. "Umm… what I meant was..."

"Clark, I did something to you didn't I?" Lana asked as she cut him off.

"Let's just say that you got pretty wet and so did I." Clark quickly turned and walked to class, in fear that she may ask him more questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, all belongs to the WB.

On with the story!

Talon 4 days later

Lana and Clark were on a couch in lounge area of the Talon. For the past 4 days Lana and Clark have been spending every waking moment with it other and both of them took their newfound relationship very seriously. "Lana, would you like to go to the movies tomorrow night?" Although they were back together Clark still felt nervous asking her out.

Lana nodded. "To see what?" _ Not Alien Walkers, not Alien Walkers. _ She said to herself repetitively.

"Alien Walkers." Clark replied with an excited grin.

" Alien Walkers." Lana replied unenthusiastically, movies about aliens were not something that interested her, she was more of a romance comedy person. But, Clark wanted to see Alien walkers because sometimes he felt like an alien, or like an outsider. Deep down in his heart he knew he was an outsider and an alien, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. Clark knew the movie was just another alien invading the earth and then killing humans, but for some reason the movie intrigued him and the trailer was not half bad.

Clark could sense her apprehension. " We don't have to see it if you don't want to."

" No Clark, we could see it!" _ I would watch anything as long as I'm with you._

Clark smiled and kissed her forehead. "You know if you get scared I'll be there if you need me."

"And if YOU get scared, I'm here for you too." She patted back playfully.

Clark smiled then he took his big muscular biceps and embraced her lovely. Lana could melt in his arms; they were warm and affectionate. _ I could be with him forever. _ She thought to herself. _ He makes me so happy, thank you God for this man. _ She didn't care about him not telling her his secret. Clark began to gently caress her back and kiss her passionately. His aggressive lips made her tingle all over and it made her hot and bothered for more. Clark was so taken up in the kiss that as he kissed her he gently laid her on the couch, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her. As their kiss intensified, Clark allowed his hand to roam up her shirt with his curious hand, he cupped her breast and squeezed it gently. Lana suddenly realized where they were and what they were doing and she pushed him off of her. "We can't."

" I'm sorry Lana, I must have went to far, it will never happen again!" Clark assured her.

" No Clark it's not that."

"Then what is it? Did I hurt you?" _ I hope I didn't...please say I didn't _

"No Clark, this just isn't the right place." Clark surveyed the room and realized that they were in the Talon, Lana's work place. He noticed the stares from the customers and automatically turned a few shades red. "I see what you mean…(he took her hand) where do you want to go?"

Lana leaned up against him and played with his button. "Let's go to your place."

" My place… are you sure?" Gulp. _ My place? Things can happen at my place. _

Clark and Lana both knew that his parents were on vacation, because of their well deserved break from the farm. But what Clark didn't remember is that they return that very night.

" I'm sure. Are you nervous?" She continued to play with his shirt button.

" No." he said with a smile. "I just don't know if I would be able control myself, if I'm alone with you."

Lana stared him in his eyes and said, "I don't want you to control yourself. I love you and I've known you since we were little. Going to the next level is what I want to do with you; I feel it in my heart." She took his hand and rested it under her breast. (Her heart)

Suddenly there was a knot in his throat. "I see the looks that you give me after we kiss Clark and, I know that you want to go further, this is our chance."

" Lana I have dreamed about you saying this, but I never thought it would happen. I just didn't want you to think that I was moving to fast if I asked you if you wanted to, but now I know...We are talking about sex right?"

" No Clark, making love to each other. I just don't want to do this because I'm horny Clark…" _ Horny helps a lot. Why I'm I being so bad? _ "But want to do it because I feel that we are soul mates." Lana kissed Clark on the cheek, Clark smiled took her by the hand and walked her to his truck. He escorted her in, and took the drivers seat. They were off to the Kent Farm. Not knowing his parents was doing the same.

When Clark and Lana got to the doorstep of the house, they shared a deep look then Clark unlocked the door, and picked her up. She giggled softly and wrapped her hands around his neck, he smiled at her and begin to carry her up to his room. As Clark was doing so Lana marveled at his body, she stared at his huge biceps and the form of his chest through his white tee shirt, which hugged him closely. Lana began to wonder how Clark was able to carry her up so many flights of stairs without even flinching. Her thoughts were interrupted when they reached his room and he gently rested her down.

"I want this, I want you." he then began to slowly kiss her lips. Clark was finally able to let out all of his feelings, so was Lana. In doing so the kiss started to pick up speed.

Slowly and gently Lana then began to take of his tee, revealing his 6 pack. When the shirt was fully off, Lana bit her lip and began to feel his chest and abdomen muscles. "You are so sexy." Lana kissed him softly, then she planted soft lingering kisses on his neck causing him to moan quietly, she kept going down to his chest, kept going down to his abdomen. By now Clark's manhood was full blown and protruded through his pants. Lana began to go lower but was stopped by his pants, so she unzipped and took them off. Her eyes widen as saw his jewels trying to get out of his boxers, but she wasn't ready to assist them. She pushed him on the bed and sat on him in a straddling position.

Clark loved hat she was taking control, it turned him on even more. He leaned up and helped Lana to take of burgundy blouse. When it was finally of Clark smirked at the sight of her breast, which where gently cupped in a strapless black lace bra. "You are beautiful." He raised his upper body slightly and began to kiss her neck and across her chest. With his hands he caressed her back and gripped her buttocks firmly. "Your pants need to go."

"Do whatever you want baby." Clark stared at her intensely and he flipped her swiftly.

"Eek." A small sound escaped her lips as he flipped her over. He zipped them down and pulled them off, and was revealed to see the matching panties to her bra. "I love you." Clark whispered before kissing her fiercely.

Approaching the Kent Farm was Jonathan and Martha in a Yellow Cab. Jonathan started to unload their week of luggage from the trunk, while Mrs. Kent paid the driver.

Clark was too busy kissing Lana that not even his super hearing picked up the cab approaching and the slams of the cab door. Clark was about to take her bra off when Lana stopped him.

" Clark." Lana panted "You have protection right?"

Clark's mind froze, how could he forget something so important to his success. "Clark?"

"Ah… um… No, I don't" Clark said sadly. WHAT AN IDIOT! "We could still do it without one."

Lana glared at him impatiently.

"Sorry." Clark mentally kicked himself. _ No condom, what was I thinking? Blame it on the hormones. _

"How could you have expected us to do something like **this** without any condoms?" 

"I forgot, it's not like I've done this before." Clark replied in defense.Lana sighed.

"How about we just kiss until I get some?" He suggested.

"Ok." Lana replied then straddled him again, but kissed him more cautiously. Clark gently but his hands on her waist and began to rub her lower back.

Suddenly his bedroom door banged open. " Hey son we are ho…" Both Jonathan's and Martha's jaws dropped as they saw what Clark and Lana were doing.

Clark and Lana both stopped in their tracks.

" DAD!" Clark squealed.

"MRS. KENT!" _ Oh know, how could she see me like this…all over her only son. _

"What are you doing home?"

"What are you doing with Lana?" Martha cried out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

In the kitchen at the Kent Farm Clark sat silently at the kitchen table.

He stared directly at his feet, hollowing in the embarrassment of his parents walking in on him and Lana. Clark thought how lucky he was that they didn't have a condom. Of course before his parents walked in on them, he didn't think that not having a condom was lucky. As a matter of fact it made him feel disappointed and upset. But, if they had one his parents would have walked in on them doing more than just kissing. That thought made him shiver.

" I have just called Nell and told her of the Lana's whereabouts… I'm sure you won't be seeing her for awhile. We decided the punishment for you all." Said Jonathan

Clark sighed at thought of him not being able to see Lana.

"Clark..." Martha began

"I can't even believe what I caught you and Lana doing, if we didn't get there when we did, I don't even want to imagine what would have happened!" Jonathan shouted as he accidentally cut Martha off. He was very disappointing in is son, mostly for misusing their trust.

"We weren't gonna do anything, we were just kissing." Clark protested.

" Just kissing! You two where practically naked. Wh- wh- when did you to get together anyway?"

" Monday, I used the advice you gave me. Didn't you guys leave Sunday night, I thought you were staying 4 days?

" Oh, so you thought since the parents were out that you and Lana could do ANYTHING you wanted?" As he spoke his arms wailed frantically. "Nell, your mother and I have decided that you are not to see Lana for 2 weeks, you can't go to the Talon until then, you will have an 8'o clock curfew and you will only get a hour of phone time."

" What?" Clark exclaimed in a higher tone than usual. "You can't prevent me from seeing Lana for that long, what is that going to prove?"

" What is proves is that you can't do whatever you feel like in OUR house, there will be consequences. And if you keep that tone of voice, I will raise it to a month!" Jonathan voice was loud and fierce, causing his cheeks to turn red.

" Clark we trusted you!" Martha said almost in tears.

Clark could see the disappointment on his parent's face, he was sorry for betraying their trust and getting caught in his room with Lana, but he was not sorry about what him and Lana was doing. "Mom, Dad, you are just deifying the inevitable, what will happen between me and Lana will happen. Maybe not today, tomorrow or in 2 weeks, but it will happen." Clark got up from the table and stomped up the stair and slammed his bedroom door.

"I never thought that we would have to deal with an rebellious Clark that is not Kal-el." Martha said to Jonathan with a worried and hurt expression plastered on her face.

" Don't worry he just being a regular teenage boy." Jonathan replied.

"Yeah, but he is not regular."

"We are just going to have to watch him closely, and hope for the best." Jonathan replied as he comforted her.

Smallville High school, hallways:

Pete jogged and swerved through people in efforts to catch up to Clark. "Wait up Clark!" Clark stopped in his tracks and waited for Pete to catch up to him.

" What's the rush Clark?" Pete asked he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm trying to get to class before Lana sees me."

" Why, I thought you two were hitting it off?" _ More Clark and Lana drama.Great! _

"We are, it's just… I don't know." Clark said getting annoyed by his own self.

" Clark, what happened?" Pete asked concernedly

" Cliff notes version, Lana was in my room on my bed, we were kissing in our underwear, BAM door opens, Parents see us, I can't see Lana for 2 weeks."

" Ouch. How come your super hearing didn't pick up that they were coming?"

"I guess that I was to busy, kissing..." Suddenly Lana popped in front of them. "LANA."

" Hey Clark, we need to talk." Clark automatically knew something was up by her serious and all business like attitude.

"Pete catch you later?" Pete nodded and fled away to give them some space, the drama he could not handle. 

Lana walked up even closer to him. "Clark, about last night… do you regret it?"

"No not at all Lana, do you?"

" NO, but your parents told Nell and I'm grounded for 2 weeks..." She said sadly.

"I know Lana we have the same punishment, but we don't have to listen to them." He leaned into her and wrapped his hands around her waist and began to nuzzle her neck.

Lana pulled away. "I want to Clark, because I need time to think about us and what we almost did."

"What is there to think about, Lana? You don't want to be with me anymore?" Clark asked, his heart pounded swiftly with his fear of rejection.

"No, Clark I still want to be with you, but I just want to think while we have time away from each other. Clark what we almost did was a big step and.…"

"Weren't you the one who wanted to do it, you said that you were ready." Clark stated with the word confused written all over his face.

"I know what I said, but I just want to think."

Clark sighed and took her hand. "Ok …I not going to rush you, take as much time as you want." He said as he tried to put on the best understanding look he could muster.

" Thanks Clark, but I still want you to get the condoms just in case."

Clark smile kissed her on the cheek. "Great, I will." He started walking away.

" Clark"! Lana called out

"Yes, Lana"

"Use your hour and call me."

" Ok." He sneaked her a quick kiss and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Got it then it's Gone

I'm now going to incorporate Lex into the story, so I  
hope you like it. He knows about Clark and Lana's  
relationship.

As Clark drove over to Lex's mansion his thoughts were wondering. He was thinking about Lana, about his powers and about what could possibly happen between him and Lana later on that night. They both got off of their 2-week punishment, and could finally see each other outside of school. Yeah, they talked between some classes and had one-hour conversations on the phone, but to him it wasn't the same. He was not able to show his affection in his embracing hugs, powerful stares, or kisses. He missed her presence and her beautiful smile, he missed her with all his heart!

As he got closer and closer to Lex's he became nervous, for his mission was to ask Lex for condoms. He could have just gone to the store, but he was embarrassed and didn't really have any money. Going to Lex would lessen the embarrassment and been expense  
free. He also hoped to get advice, advice he knew Pete could not give him maturely. Clark approached the driveway and went into Lex's office hoping to find Lex.

"Lex!"

"Hey Clark. Nice to see you again; I see that you finally got out of punishment. I was beginning to forget what you looked like." Lex said sarcastically as he walked up to him.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" They gave each other a brief hug. Lex and Clark had a  
strong friendship, at times there were secrets but who does not have them?

"So what's up Clark?"

" What, I can't visit my buddy with out something being up?"

"Yeah, but it's not your style. Don't be offended, your problems enlighten me...So what's up?"  
Clark sighed and sat across from Lex and his desk.

"Promise me that his conversation will not escape this room." Clark said as he put on his serious face.

"What is it?" Lex answered, as he now became worried. "I promise."

"Ok...Umm...ahem," Clark cleared his throat. "Lana and I have been really serious lately, I'm pretty sure Chloe enlightened you on why Lana and I were grounded. We might want to go to the next level and I want to know if you can give me some...umm, well, you know, c-c condoms." Clark felt a little uneasy about discussing this matter, he leaned back in his chair  
and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well Clark, I'm happy for you and Lana. But I don't think I should be the one to give th..."

"Lex, I know what you are about to say, but I'm asking you as a friend to help me out. I can't go to my parents about this and I'm broke. I really could use your help and your brotherly advice."

Lex felt very happy and flattered that Clark viewed him as a brother and came to him for advice. "Clark, sex is an big step in anay man's life, are you sure that you and Lana are  
ready for this?"

"I guess I am, but if Lana's not ready I won't pressure her. I will wait as long as she wants."

" Is she ready?" You could tell by Lex's eyes that he got deeply interested in the conversation. He was learning more about his co-worker's personal life than wanted, but he stilled asked the punching questions.

"I don't know." Clark answered honestly. "She has been avoiding the topic lately."

"Did you guys have time to talk?"

"Yeah, on the phone for about an hour. I don't know if she being shy or if she doesn't want to anymore. I just want to have some protection just in case things get heated when we meet tonight."

"What do you to plan on doing?"

"Umm. We're going to see Alien Walkers and then go up to the apartment in the Talon."

"Wow, alone in an apartment… which happens to have a bed...I see."

"We both agreed to go there because we don't want any interruptions. Anytime something big is about to happen, whether it's a conversation or whatever it seems to always be interrupted."

Lex nodded but suddenly his eyes widened and his face displayed shock. "Wait, I have renovations being done at the Talon tonight!" Lex replied with a serious look  
on his face.

"WHAT? I hope you're kidding!" Clark's face looked like he just felt his heart sink to his stomach.

Lex express lightened and he smiled coyly. "Yes I am Clark, lighten up."

"Damn it Lex!" Clark replied turning his shock to a smile.

Lex smiled again. "If you want to go all the way with Lana make sure you take it slow the first time…I'm sure she's still a virgin and you don't want to hurt her too much. Make sure you know what you are doing and be careful."

Clark nodded knowingly. "Ok, now give me what I want," he said with a boyish grin.

"Ok, I'll give you what you want if you give me what I want."

"What would that be?"

"A quick game of pool." Lex said and smiled.

At 7:30 Clark pulled up to Lana's house in the truck. He wore a blue muscle tee shirt and blue faded jeans. Lana was sitting on her porch and when she saw Clark and a bright smile came across her face. She got up and walked over to the truck. Lana wore a pink topwith a blue demin jacket over it and jeans. Clark got out and gazed straight into in her eyes; she knew that she was the only one to receive that look, and she knew it was because he loved her.

"I missed you." He whispered before he embraced her into his arms.

"I missed you too." Lane replied.Their lips drew closer and closer, until they finally collided in  
sweet and harmonic passion. Lana felt happy and loved but at the same time, confused and upset. Clark finally withdrew from their passionate kiss and quietly gasped for air.

"Wow, I haven't been able to do that in a long while."  
Clark smiled.

"Yeah, I missed that," Lana said as Clark let her go and escorted her to the truck. He then took the driver's side, and headed for the movie theater.

The ride to the movie theater was silent, and Clark could feel Lana was pulling away from him. When they got there, Clark bought the tickets and popcorn.

A little into the movie Clark and Lana both wanted to leave, because the movie turned out to be terrible.

" Clark," Lana whispered. "Did you see that"?

"What?"

"The string that helped that alien fly?"

"Yeah, this movie sucks. I would think 2005 movie's would have better special effects."

"Let's just go to the Talon."

"Ok."

It was 8:40 when they got to the Talon, which normally closed at 9:00pm. There were a few consumers left, and Hannah was left to close up.

"Hey Lana, you're back early. You still want me to  
close up?"

"Yeah, close everything up. We are just going to head  
upstairs."

" Ok, don't do anything I wouldn't do...which is not  
much." Hannah winked.

Clark smiled and stared at Lana, but she turned away  
and led him upstairs.

"So, Lana what do you want to do?" he said as he  
locked the door and sat on the bed next to her.

"I want to talk to you Clark." Lana said seriously.

"Ok…about what?"

"About you." She said.

"Me?" Clark asked as he pointed to himself.

"Clark, the night when we got caught I was upset  
because, I wanted to go far with you…and while I was  
on punishment I started to think about you a lot."

" I thought about you a lot too Lana." Clark said  
honesty while he caressed her cheek.

"I started to think about all the unexplained  
behaviors you portrayed in the past and all the time  
you were there for me when I needed it, but not when I  
wanted. I thought about how much I loved you, but how  
much I don't know you."

"Lana?" Clark asked.

"Don't Lana me, Clark. I know that you are hiding  
something from me. I'm glad that you didn't have a  
condom and that your parents walked in on us. I'm glad  
that we didn't go all the way, because I do not  
completely know you."

Clark just sat on the bed and listened. He hoped that she wouldn't ask him to reveal his secret. He knew she was getting at that, but he just hoped.

"I want to know you all the way before I make a  
decision like that," Lana continued. "Tell me what  
you're hiding from me, and we can go all the way right  
here, right now. If you don't, you can leave, and  
don't plan on seeing me again until you tell me." As Lana  
spoke those words, she felt a tear run down her cheek.  
She was afraid that Clark would walk away from her.

"Lana, I'm protecting you"

"I can protect myself, I'm a big girl."

"Telling you can hurt you, it's a big deal Lana. It's  
not just something petty." He protested.

"Clark I can handle it, I love you…we can work it out.  
If you can't tell me, leave and don't come back until  
you can."

"Lan..." He did not know what to say, so he leaned in and attempted to kiss her hoping that would change her mind. As he came closer to her, she backed away. "No Clark. You can't have it both ways." He frowned.

Lana felt droplets of tears run down her cheek. Clark gently took his hands and wiped them away. He stared at her like it was his last time doing so and he  
kissed her softly on the cheek. "I love you and I always will." Lana looked at him eye to eye and saw Clark, her strength and comforter, the one she wasloved with all of her heart and, the one who seemed unbreakable with water eyes. Her heart grieved becauseshe knew what he was going to do next, and that was to leave.

Like if he read her mind Clark began to head for the  
door, he looked at her one last time and he walked  
out.

Lana felt her heart fall and break into a million pieces, she laid on her bed and began to sob. As Clark slowly and remorsefully walked down the stairs he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He paused and rested his hand in his pocket, with his fingers he grasped the condoms that Lex gave him. Well I guess it came to no use, he thought to himself.

"Hold the door!" He shouted to Hannah, who was already  
leaving the Talon. She nodded and waited patiently for him.

(A/N: Beware of the next few chapters, aMcKnolty comes along and Clark does something in front of Lana that he can not explain.)

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I was naturally going to put Van the meteor freak  
hunter into the story, but then I remembered that he  
is dead. So I decide to give him a brother Named  
Vince. Vince enrolls himself into Smallville High,  
because he wants to avenge his brother. He is now  
after Clark who sent his brother Van into Aslyum in  
Metropolis, where he was killed. So now puts all the  
blame on Clark, since the Freak that killed Van is  
dead. (Let's pretend)

I hope you like it...

3 days later

Smallville Hallways

Chloe: Ok, Vince I guess I'm here to show you around.

Vince: It's ok you don't have to listen to Mrs.  
Thompson. I'm sure I can find my way around.

Vince stood tall about 6 foot 1 with dark hair, deep  
brown eyes, and wearing confident smirk. He didn't  
look like a troublemaker, though his voice was ragged  
and his eyes showed a dark side to him. He seemed more  
two sided than anything, like he had a good and a bad  
side.

"Nah, it's ok. It will be fun showing you around.  
First things first, come with me and visit my heart  
and soul "The Torch," Chloe said with a smile.

"Ok, and what are going do after?" Vince asked.

"Um, we go to class, then at you can meet my friends  
Lana and Clark at lunch."

"C-Clark Kent?" He asked Chloe as his eyes widen, he  
suddenly felt hate rush through his body. He hated him  
for being a freak; he hated him for getting his  
brother sent in the Therapeutic Hospital in  
Metropolis--who later got killed; his brother's death  
wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Clark, he  
thought. He couldn't blame or kill the freak that  
killed his brother because he was already dead. So the  
next best thing was Clark.

He hated Clark because now he was alone in the world,  
no family or friends.

"Yeah, how did you know his last name"? Chloe  
inquired.

"I heard his name a couple of times; he's a popular  
kid," he said as he tried to cover up his interest for  
Clark.

"Well, Clark is what I call a man of mystery always  
there to save to day," Chloe smiled.

"That's all the friends you got? I would think an easy  
going and beautiful girl like you would have more  
friends," he said with a flirtatious, as he changed the subject of Clark.  
He tried to work his charm on Chloe, being a young man  
like he was, all he was thinking about was killing  
Clark and getting into Chloe's pants. He found her  
very attractive, plus if he could make friends with  
her he could get closer to Clark.

"Careful newcomer if I didn't know any better I would  
say you were trying to make a pass at me."

"Maybe I am...ok show me this torch of yours."

"All right, it has to be brief. I don't want us to be  
late for class." Chloe said as she took his hand and  
dragged him to the Torch. As she was doing this she  
was think about the comment he made early, about her  
being beautiful. The last male to say that to her was  
Clark at the spring formal; Vince was very cute and

Subconsciously she wondered if they could ever be a couple.

As Chloe was pulling him by his hand all he thought  
about was how he was going to get close to Clark, and  
when he was going to attack him. His thoughts just  
suddenly trailed off as he started to stare at Chloe's  
behind.

West Hallways: Lana's Locker.

Lana stood with her locker open, looking at her  
reflection. She looked at her eyes, they were puffy  
and looked like she was crying for days (which she  
was). _Lana pull yourself together, it is not your  
fault that it didn't work out with Clark. He chose to  
not tell you the truth. It was fun when it lasted,  
just move on._ Lana said that to herself trying to  
convince herself it wasn't her fault. Suddenly she  
felt a warm presence around her, when she looked in  
her mirror she saw a tall figure in plaid shirt behind  
her. She turned around to find Clark looking solemnly  
at her. Everything that she had said to make her feel  
better, suddenly vanished, now she was  
feeling the pain all over again.

"Lana," Clark whispered to her silently, Lana could  
see that he was hurt too by the look in his eyes. "I'm  
sorry, that I walked out like that."

"N-No Clark, I told you to leave if you didn't tell me  
your secret and you didn't so..."

Clark stood back and took a good look at her, even in  
the sad state she was in he found her beautiful. He  
realized her red and puff eyes and he knew it was  
because of him. He felt his heartbreak into a million  
pieces. He was hurting her again, but only if she knew  
how big of a deal his secret was...

"Lana, I can't tell you because it will hurt you,  
people can hurt you, and I'm afraid that you never  
talk to me again. I do trust you, it's just that I'm  
looking out for you." Clark poured all his feels on  
the table.

"Clark." Lana answered very annoyed. "I can take care  
of myself, you're not realizing that you are hurting  
me by breaking up with me and not telling me what's keeping you away.

I'm sure whatever it is, I can handle it. I'm a big girl Clark,  
don't take away my choices!" She shouted.

Everyone in the hall turned and stared at them briefly. Lana was red with

embarrassment.

"I know that I'm hurting you, but it's better than how  
you could possible feel if I tell you."

"What is it Clark?" She walked over to him and stared  
at him with pleading eyes. "I won't ever leave you."  
Lana could not understand why he was so afraid of her  
leaving him when he left her. She could not understand  
why he was so afraid of telling her his secret, all  
she wanted to know was all of him just like he knew  
all of her.

The School Bell Rung

'Saved by the bell,' Clark thought.

Lana without saying anything more she turned slammed  
her locker shut and went to Class.

Lunchtime:

"Wow, I never realized that so many freaky things  
happened in Smallville," Vince lied as he talked to  
Chloe.

"Well, I'm glad that my wall of weird was there to  
clue you in."

"You know what, I think the FBI or whoever should kill  
those fucking meteor freaks out. They are a  
destruction to society!"

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Chloe asked  
hoping he would say 'yeah is harsh,' but he didn't.

"No, I don't think it is harsh, I hate every single  
one of them. They killed my family." He started to  
feel hate return to his body. Chloe looked shocked  
but before she could respond to his behavior she heard  
Clark's voice.

"Hey Chloe" Clark replied "Who is your friend?

Lunchtime continuation:

"Hey Chloe." Clark replied. "Who is your friend?"

"Hey Clark, this is..."

Vince abruptly cut her off. "I'm Vince Snyder." Vince  
stood up and extended his hand gesturing to shake  
Clark's hand. His actually name was Vince Mcknolty,  
but Snyder was his school alias.

"Clark Kent." Clark took him up on his offer and  
shook Vince's hand. Vince then pulled away when he  
felt that the acknowledgement between them was  
complete.

"Have a seat Clark," Chloe said.

"So, Vince how are you liking Smallville high so far?"  
Clark asked pleasantly.

"It's fine... I already hate my teacher though."

"Mrs. James isn't it?"

"Yeah, she is a bitch. She gave me detention for chewing  
gum." Vince rolled his eyes and leaned back in his  
seat. Clark and Chloe both smiled, he was right Mrs.  
James was a bitch.

Vince realized that Clark seemed to be warming up to  
him really early in their conversation. So he tried to  
keep it up. He wanted to get as close to Clark as he  
possibly could, so he can find out where he lived and  
attack him.

"Saturday is Valentines Day, who is the lucky girl?"  
Vince asked Clark.

"Yeah, Clark?" Chloe followed up. "Are you patching  
things up with Lana"?

Clark looked down at his tray, and sighed. "I don't  
know what is going to happen to me and Lana. I might  
just stay home on V-Day; my parents are gone for the  
day... I probably stay home and do chores."

"So, you're home alone on Valentines Day, no parents  
and your going to do chores! The mystery that is Clark  
Kent." Chloe laughed and shook her head. _He is so  
weird._ She said to herself. _Most kids would just  
throw a party.  
_  
Vince sat there silently and thinking about what Clark  
said about him being home alone.

"Clark, if I was you I would tell Lana whatever you  
were keeping from her, and maybe this time you will  
get laid," Chloe said as she smiled.

"Chloe!" Clark turned to Vince to see if he heard what  
Chloe just said but Vince just sat there in his own  
world.

_ Clark is going to be home alone Saturday, this is  
when I'm going to attack, but I need to know where he  
lives. _ Vince thought to himself. "Hey Clark, where do  
you live?" he asked as casual as he could.

"Well, I live on a farm just out of town."

"A farm, I never have been to one. Do you mind if I  
come check it out after class? I can use some  
company."

"Umm sure why not, as along as it's ok with Chloe."

"Yeah, sure it's ok. I think Vince is getting bored  
hanging around an addicted high school reporter."

Vince just smiled.

"Ok, meet me after 7 pd. at the Beaver head bus  
stop."

"Ok" _Just a matter of time,_ Vince said to himself.  
This is almost too easy.

"I was surfing the web today and apparently there is a  
serial killer running around in Smallville. Officials  
are trying to keep it hush hush so that it won't cause  
a panic." Chloe reported.

"Really?" Vince asked curiously as he felt himself  
break a sweat. "Do they know what he looks like?"

"No. It's what they are trying to figure out now."

He sighed in relief.

"What's the killer's M.O?" Clark asked before taking a  
bit into his sub.

"Meteor Freaks."

Vince stared at Clark to see his expression but Clark  
nodded calmly.

"I was trying to figure out who it was and Van came to  
mind."

"Van, huh? He is dead, Ian killed him," Clark stated.

Vince felt his blood bubble with anger _If you didn't  
put him in that freak infested place then he never  
would have been murdered by that bastard ._ He suddenly  
detested sitting so close to Clark, so he excused  
himself.

Elapsed Time:

On a Saturday morning, Vince snuck to the Kent's far  
with his sniper, which was loaded with meteor bullets  
the same as his brothers. Vince wore an all black  
suit, and some how managed to climb all the way to the  
top of the loft with the help of a rope and rocks  
class. Because his suit blended in perfectly, all he  
had to do was wait for Clark to appear. He was very  
skilled in his craft, having killed 8 meteor freaks  
and Clark would make his ninth.

45 minutes later:

Clark came outside wearing a pair of blue jeans and a  
flannel shirt, prepared to do his chores. Clark's  
parents left early that morning because it was  
Valentines Day. Jonathon had planned a day away from  
the farm for the two. Only a day because they didn't  
trust Clark enough to leave him for a night after that  
incident with Lana happened. Clark wanted the farm to  
be clean by the time they came back. Vince laid on top  
of the loft and began to aim the gun for Clark's  
chest, but suddenly Clark zoomed out of sight. Quicker  
than Vince's eyes could blink. 'Whoa,' Vince said to  
himself, 'what a freak!'

Clark stopped moving and picked up a haystack and  
moved it into a barn. Back and forth Clark went, Vince  
started to get annoyed that he couldn't get a proper  
shot. About two minutes later Clark stopped, and when  
inside to get something to drink and then to return to  
his chores.

Vince was pissed off by Clark's constant movig and decided  
that he would get Clark the next time he came outside.

Inside, Clark headed for some milk in the  
refrigerator, but then with his super hearing he  
heard a horse approaching. _ Who could that be. _ he  
thought. So he decided to wait and see who was  
approaching on the horse and through the kitchen  
window he saw that it was Lana. He felt happy to see  
her, Clark really wanted to take her out on Valentines  
Day. Between Monday and Saturday Clark and Lana  
started **talking** again, it was like they couldn't get  
enough of each other. But Clark could tell that Lana  
was holding back whenever they talked.

_Just great._ Vince thought. _A Visitor! You know what  
I don't care if she is there. I'm going to kill him  
now; it's not like she will know that it was me._ So  
Vince aimed his gun at the door of the Kent's house,  
waiting for Clark to approach.

Lana came about 5 feet away from the front door of  
Clark's house, when Clark came outside.

"Hey Lana." Clark waved his hand casually and smiled  
at her and she returned it.

"Just came by to say hello."

"Well hello." Clark's super hearing began to hear a  
faint sound through the wind that began to grow louder  
each second. He stopped talking and turned in the  
direction of where the sound was coming from. Clark  
started to feel his stomach tie into knots, his head  
started to pound him and his veins started to turn  
green.   
"Clark are you ok?" Lana asked concerned. Before he  
could answer or react he felt 2 sharp objects go  
straight through his body, and he blacked out. Clark  
fell straight to the ground, the meteor bullets landed  
a couple of inches beside him and blood gushed  
everywhere.

"CCCCCCCCLLLLLAARK!" Lana shouted from the top of her  
lungs. She quickly got of her horse and rushed to his  
side, by this time Vince was climbing down the loft  
and was making his escape.

Lana opened up the front door and dragged the  
unconscious Clark by his arms, and pulled him inside.  
Her first instinct was to call the ambulance. Her  
hands were bloodly and shaky, she grabbed the nearest  
phone and attempted to dial 911 but couldn't. She  
quickly hung up the phone when the heard an operator  
say, "if you like you make a call please hang up and  
try again..."

"Shit," she replied to herself, she picked up the  
phone again and tried her hardest to stead her hand so  
that she could dial. But when she glanced over to  
Clark, she saw him regain consciousness. He was  
mouthing the word NO, and slightly shaking his head.  
She suddenly realized that it was because he didn't  
want her to call the ambulance.

"Hello, Hello, is anyone there?" asked the person on  
the other line

"Sorry." Lana replied, she hung up the phone then ran  
to Clark.

"Lana, don't all the ambulance. Did you already?"  
Clark whispered in fear and in pain because his there  
was still holes where the bullets hit him. It was only  
a moment of time before they self healed, and Lana  
would see him do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Revelation

Setting: Clark is lying on the floor and Lana is  
kneeled down beside him.

"Lana, don't call the ambulance; did you already?"  
Clark said short and out of breath.

"No, Clark I didn't. Why don't you want me too?"

"L-L-Ana you should leave." Clark said weakly, trying  
to change the subject.

"What! Clark, I'm not going to leave you. Shhh, you  
shouldn't be talking."

He laid with pillows under his head to elevate him.  
The pain couldn't be any worst, it felt like someone  
was drill a hole into his body. He felt something rise  
in him and he began to spit up blood. With each cough  
and spit he gasped in agony.

"Oh my god!" Lana cried. She got up and quickly found  
some scissors close by. She returned to her spot  
beside him and cut his shirt open, so that she could  
wipe up the blood from his mouth and nurse his wounds.  
Her eyes widen as she saw two bullet wounds, one  
through his chest and the other at his side.

"L-L-ana, don't," Clark reprimanded as he slowly began  
to feel his strength regaining.

"Clark, your hurt and I can't lose you," Lana replied  
with tears streaming down her face.

Clark felt a warmth at his wounds. "Lana, I need you  
to look away for me...only for 10 seconds. I'll count;  
please do this for me...if you love me."

Lana reluctantly looked away.

"1-2." Clark's body started to heal more rapidly. "3,"  
his breaths grew heavy, he could feel the relief.

"4-5-6." He forced himself to continue. "7-8." He was  
almost there and he could feel it. "9-10!"

Lana felt a light gust of wind around her, she turned  
quickly and the only thing was left was his shirt. Her  
jaw hung open and she was shaking slightly, and was  
definitely unable to move. Lana was flabbergasted and  
weak from her chronic sadness.

"Where are you? Clark!" She began to cry, how could he  
disappear like that and not let her know if he was ok.  
10 seconds he was lying on the floor near death and  
now he is gone. Lana turned to see that the front door  
was flung open. She went by it to see if she would see  
him running, but there were no signs of him anywhere.  
Lana decided to clean up the blood on the front door  
step and where he laid. She was not going to leave the  
house until Clark returned with some type of  
explanation.

Clark ran faster that the speed of light, in the same  
direction that the Kryptonite bullets came from. He  
was very angry and he wanted to find who ever shot  
him, Clark knew it was most like the "freak killer",  
but he did not know who the freak killer was. He was  
able to change into a fresh shirt, after run upstairs  
get a new one when Lana was not looking.

He understood that leaving Lana like he did was wrong,  
but he could not allow her to see him self-heal.

He went miles behind the loft and used his x-ray  
vision to see through the trees. No one can escape  
that fast, he thought. He almost gave up his search,  
but he decided to rummage through the trees. He sped  
around, until he found someone sitting by a campfire.  
The person was all dressed in black and was carving  
something. From the back Clark could tell it was  
Vince. "Vince?"

Clark? What this can't be, I killed that bastard.  
Vince said to himself in dismay. He stopped carving  
and slowly turned around. "AHUHH." Vince gasped.

"What is the matter?" Clark asked, then stepped closer  
to him. He felt a different serge of pain attack his  
body, a pain closely related the one of kryptonite.  
His stomach began to twist and tie in knots, his head  
began pound like a hammer and his head was the nail.  
He watched his hands and saw his veins turn green.  
Even though the pain was treacherous he tried his  
hardest to conceal it.

"You are still alive!" Vince came closer to him.

"What! You did that to me-Ahh!" Clark doubled over in  
pain, he looked up to saw that Vince was holding a  
meteor rock.

"What the hell is the matter with you." Vince was  
referring to Clark's sudden outburst in pain.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Clark was enraged, but  
the kryptonite Vince was holding hindered him from  
killing him.

"Number one, you're a freak and number two, you sent  
my brother, Van, to an insane asylum in Metropolis,  
leaving him as prey for all the freaks! You took him  
away from me!" With that said Vince violently kneed  
Clark in the face breaking his nose, Clark stumbled  
back and fell to the floor. Vince pelted the K-rock  
aside and furiously punched Clark four times.

"I'm going to finish you," he took his sniper gun from  
his bag and he picked up the bullet that was next to  
Clark, and he put it the gun. The effects of the  
bullet wore of Clark because it was now in the gun.  
Clark used his speed got up, kicked he gun from  
Vince's hand, and then he punched him hard enough to  
knock him unconscious.

Elapsed Time:

The Sheriff: Good work Mr. Kent. You helped us bust  
Vern Mcknolty. He was wanted for several murders in  
the county. He will be put away for at the least 25  
years.

Clark: Vern? I thought his name was Vince?

The Sheriff: His name is Vern Mcknolty; his brother is  
the one that died a year ago, Van Mcknolty. He goes by  
different an alias everywhere he goes, that is what  
made it hard to find him. But thanks to you we got  
him.

She smiled.

Clark nodded, he was happy to bust a criminal but his  
thoughts were now on Lana.

"So, how did you do it Mr. Kent?

"I have my ways," Clark turned and saw the cop car  
that Vern was in.

Vern mouthed, "I will get you one day Clark."

Clark just ignored him and walk in the direction of  
his home.

Not expecting to find Lana...

Lana was still at the Kent's house waiting patiently  
for Clark to arrive. She was very worried about him  
and condition. She sat on the couch, as she looked at  
the 5:00 o'clock news. She was flipping though  
channels, when she saw Clark make the headlines.

BREAKING NEWS: Town hero and farmboy captures the  
freak killer II Vern Mcknolty. A picture of Vince  
flashed the screen.

"OH MY GOD!" Vince is the freak killer. Her mind ran  
back to all those times that he talked to her, he  
seemed so kind and sweet. How could someone lead such  
a horrible double life?

She wondered who captured him, he hoped it was not  
Clark. Maybe there was another farm boy and town hero  
combination that lived in Smallville, Lana convinced  
herself. A yearbook picture of Clark as a junior  
appeared across the TV screen. Next came live footage  
of Vince in the sheriff' car mouthing the words "I  
will get you Clark."

Lana was stunned and shocked, she sat and hollowed in  
her own horror and disbelief. How did he? When did he?  
Why did he? Wasn't he hurt? All these questions  
plagued her mind along with.. Vince is a freak killer?  
Did HE attack Clark? Lana desperately needed some  
answers.

Once cleared and the cops rolled away, he began to  
speed back to the farm. Thoughts were racing through  
his head faster than he was running. How was he going  
to explain his sudden boost of health to Lana, and his  
disappearance into thin air? He knew her very well so  
he knew she would ask questions. His heart told him to  
tell and his head debated against, there was always a  
struggle between the two and he did not know which one  
to listen to.

Heart: She loves you, she wouldn;'t leave her.  
Head: You will hurt her and keep her in danger.  
Heart: You're hurting her already, plus you can  
protect her.  
Head: Don' be selfish!  
Heart: You're already selfish if you don't consider  
her feelings for you, and how can it be selfish if  
telling her makes you both happy.  
Head: You don't know if it's going to make her happy.  
Heart: Clark people always tell you follow you heart,  
so do it.  
Head: The heart doesn't know a damn thing. Clark it's  
not just about getting to bone her if you tell her,  
our future is at stake.  
Heart: Clark, you love her, she loves you. You trust  
her and you know she can be trusted. Besides getting  
to bone her is not a bad thing.  
Head: You see!  
Heart: Anyway, think about how she was with the other  
people she knew was different like Seth, and that  
healing boy.

Head: Seth controlled Lana!

Heart: That is not the point, the point is that Lana  
excepted him

He walked through the pathway that led to the doorway,  
from outside he could hear the television. He thought  
his parents just came home early, Lana must have  
called them. Clark approached the steps and he saw  
light spots of blood on them. Clark opened the door  
and walked in.

"Mom, Dad"

Lana jumped in her chair but soon recovered from the  
shock. She sighed, "No Clark, it's me."

"Lana what are you doing here?" Clark shouted out of  
fear.

"Waiting for you, that's what."

"Why?"

"Oh God Clark, don't play dumb with me. The last time  
I saw you, you had holes in your body, now you stand  
here without pain. Plus you captured Vince--Vern--whatever! What the hell are you, what's going on?"

"Lana."

"Don't Lana me," Lana replied as he cut Clark off.  
"Let me in, were you effected by the meteor rocks?"

"No," Clark said, as he became annoyed.

"Then what is it?" Lana asked.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW?" Clark shouted

"YES!" Lana Shouted back

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?"

"Yes."

"I'm A FUCKING ALIEN."Clark shouted with is arms  
outstretched and his eyes closed. Clark did not like  
to curse and he especially did not like to curse  
around women, but desperate times call for desperate  
measures.

"WHAT? Clark this is not a joke. Tell me the fucking  
truth." Lana did not curse much either, but if Clark  
wanted to play that game, then she would too.

"I'm not kidding Lana, I wish I was. I'm an alien from  
another planet called Krypton. I came here in the  
meteor shower 14 years ago, yes... the same one that  
killed your parents. I have special powers, I can heal  
myself..." Clark when on and on as he told Lana his  
story with tears practically rolling down his eyes.  
After he finished Lana stood silently, before she  
blurted out into a sudden laugher.

"So what your saying is that you're an alien with  
super powers?" Lana said sarcastically. "So where are  
your antennas!" you really tell the funniest stories,  
Clark." Lana said as she laughed again.

"Lana this is not funny, it's true. How do you think I  
saved you and Chloe all those times? How do you think  
I saved Lex from that car accident?"

"What?"

"That car hit me Lana at 100mph." Clark said honestly.

"Show me!"

"Show you what?" Clark asked

"One of your powers, Damn it!"

"Ok...ok. Watch me."

Lana watch him but before her eyes could blink for a  
second time, Clark appeared behind her, "Oh my god  
Cla..." Before she could say anything he picked her up  
and within seconds they were in his loft. He gently  
put her down and stepped aside allowing Lana explored  
her surroundings. She was aghast to find herself in  
the loft, tears began to flow down her face as she  
angrily ran and slapped Clark in the face..

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She then hugged him  
and planted her head in Clark's chest. Clark was  
totally caught of guard, so much that he didn't even  
hug her back. Lana just slapped him and he could not  
feel a thing, but the thought and the action of the  
slap hurt him. He was confused when she embraced. "I  
didn't want to lose you, or hurt you, Lana."

"Clark, I'm glad you told me, I will never tell  
anyone." Clark began to caress her hair, he believed  
her.

"Let's take a walk, tell me more about you."

Hours later Clark and Lana found themselves at the  
door at the Talon after a long talk. It was now 6:00  
PM. Lana took him to her parent's gravesite and she  
told him not to blame himself for his parent's death.  
She told him how much it hurt that she didn't find out  
earlier. He told her he was sorry and if she could  
forgive him. Clark told her what happened in  
Metropolis and about the affects the red and green  
kryptonite has on him and his father. She cried in his  
arms and he cried his hers. Apologizing for all the  
pain he caused her. Clark realized secrets cause the  
most pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 10: About time

Clark held her hand and lead Lana to the room upstairs at the Talon. Clark pushed the door open and gently led Lana inside.

"Are you ready?" Clark asked as he began to caress her shoulders and laid soft kisses on her collarbone.

"More than you know" Lana replied. She wasted no time slowly began to unbuckle Clark's belt, and let is slowly drop to the floor. This left Clark in his white boxers, and white tee shirt. Clark then began to undress Lana, he kneeled down and gently slid her jeans off of her legs. When it was fully of, he stood straight and gently laid her on the bed. Clark lay on top of her, not resting all his weight to crush her small fragile body.

He looked straight into her eyes, and gave her the look that she hated but loved so much. As she gazed back and she felt love, warmed and peace. No one had ever made her feel that way. She broke the stared and began to kiss him softly on his lips. The kiss grew more passionate and Clark began to caress her between her legs on her inner thighs, while he kissed her deeply. Suddenly she straightened and took of her top. Lana wore a laced bra that gently cupped her breast. Clark's manhood began to harden as he stared at them, protruding his boxers. Lana began to take his shirt of over his head, within seconds it was of and on the floor.

Lana smiled as she laid her hands, feeling his muscles. Lower and lower her hands went feeling and passing his ads. Clark began to quiver as he felt her coming closer and closer to his crotch.

" Lana... we shouldn't be doing this, "Clark slowly felt himself getting nervous and afraid of her touch. He gasped as she began to grope his manhood.

"The bulls in your boxers don't seem to agree with you. You want this, I want this" she said to him, her expression pleading, deeply aroused.

"Clark it's just you and me alone. Just like last time, but we are more prepared now. We have condoms and no more secrets. " She swallowed visibly. " I want you"

"I want you too" Clark choked out in return. "Oh, Lana, you don't know how much I want this"

"Then give in to it, there is no problem," she whispered to him.

Lana caressed his erection again with her hands. Clark groaned with ecstasy. Clark slowly stopped Lana, she saw his nervousness and begin to worry. But she stopped when he indicated that he was going to take his boxers off.

Clark shyly and slowly removed his boxers causing his large erected manhood to spring up. She blushed, as she couldn't help but stare at his erection, large and throbbing as it was. Clark blushed as well. Clark remembered something, and took his jeans from of the floor. He took out a magnum condom from his back pocket and placed it on.

"Am I too big for you?" he asked her anxiously.  
She shook her head. "I don't think so, it's not like I would know. This is my first time"  
Clark and Lana both realized how inexperienced they were and they wonder how it would work out.

"I'm going to be your first too, right Clark?" she asked him

"Of course you are, there couldn't be anyone better"

"I'm happy that I'm going to be your first and your are mine," she said softly

Clark stared at her and smiled.

" Lana - I'm a little worried that I might hurt you with my strength."

She shook her head "Clark you're the most gentle person I know, I know you won't hurt me"

"It's just going to be hard to contain myself."

"It's ok Clark, you're not going to hurt me"

Lana allowed Clark to resume stroking her body she held no fear. Clark carefully begins to explore her body touching everywhere and kissing everywhere. But Lana's bra and panties was stopping Clark from his agenda.

So Clark gentle wrapped his big muscling hands around Lana and undid her Bra clasp. Clark slowly took it off as he watched Lana's cheeks to turn rosy red. Clark took her bra and threw it on the floor.

He stared at the pair like a kid when they receive a new toy. "May I" Clark asked Lana "Sure" she replied. They were so beautiful and round he thought to himself as he gently caressed them simultaneously.

He then began to plant sweet and often kisses on her nipples. The kisses soon turned licking and then into sucking. Lana moaned with pleasure as she willed him on and ran her fingers through his dark hair. Awhile after Clark stopped reluctantly as he began to explore her body looking to give her more pleasure .

He took of her panties and he found her opening; she was wet and inviting. He slipped a finger inside and watched her moaned, moving beneath him as she willed him to continue. Simultaneously, she curved her hand around his erection and began to stroke him. Their breathing grew shallower and faster as their excitement grew; suddenly Clark stopped himself from continuing and stopped her from stroking him. "What is it Clark"? Lana asked as her breath heavily. "I want to get inside of you" Clark said honestly. Lana saw the excitement in his eyes, but she wanted to keep him waiting a bit. She didn't reply, so just he wrapped his arms about her and held her pelvis to pelvis.

"Can I try something," she whispered "Yeah" Clark replied. Lana turned over until she was on top of him and she moved lover and lower .To his shock, her mouth closed over his oversized penis, he felt him get harder even in her mouth. He slowly moved in and out of her mouth as Lana sucked it. Clark moaned uncontrollably and he willed her to continue. But she stopped soon after; Clark still tried to encourage her to continue. But she didn't, she just smiled at him. Taking him by surprise, she threw her body over him and straddled him. She wrapped her hand around his manhood again and bent to kiss his lips, while she stroked his shaft. Clark closed his eyes and let her control him.

As she stopped, her entrance poised mere inches away from his manhood; it was unbearable for Clark. He wanted to turn her over so that he could lie between her legs. It was like Lana knew his every thought, she flipped over opened her legs. She let his manhood gently rub against her entrance. His stared straight into her beautiful eyes, and he saw that she was waiting for him to let himself in. A slow smile came across his face and he whispered; God I want you"! His heart edged him on but his head told him he would regret his.

He again listened to his heart as He very slowly let himself slide inside her. Lana gasped as she felt a small sense pain inside her. "Are you ok...do you want me to stop?" Clark asked concernedly "No" she whispered as the pain eased. " I'm I to big for you?" She began to realize that he just "broke her in".

"No, you're not too big for me," she assured him delightedly, Lana begin to ride Clark, back and forth, over and over again. Clark moaned and pleaded for her to continue her rhythmic movements. He thrust in and out of her feeling her walls tighten around his cock, she edged for him to go deeper. Following her commands he did that making her scream out his name.

"Clark, take control of me, get on top of me" She begged Him.  
He had no choice but to do so.

"I'll... Ok," he murmured, then grasped her gently by the hips to lift her off him. He laid her gently down on the bed, bringing himself to lie almost on top of her, but just enough that his full weight would not fall on her.

"I need you Clark."

Lana soon felt like her needs for him was meet after having him felling her, caress her, making love her. She clenched him tightly, almost digging her nails into his back, but Clark couldn't fell a thing. Her whispers and moans encouraged him onwards, until at last Clark held her tightly as she had her orgasm"ahhmmm. Clark..oh, baby." It was not to long after had his.

"Oh God, LANA...!" he gasped at last. "Your heaven"

She stroked his face with her fingertips."It's about time this happened. This was the best experience of my life..." He reached down and kissed her. "You mean the world to me Lana Lang."

"You mean the world to me Clark Kent"

Clark came out from Lana as she positioned herself to rest on his muscular chest.

"Clark, I have to tell you something."

"Yes. Honey?" Clark then realized what he called her and smiled.

"I've decided not to go to Paris next week."

"Why?" Clark asked

"Ouch...that hurt" Lana said honestly

"Oh..oh.. I'm so sorry Lana. I didn't mean it like that.

"How did you mean it?"

"I meant that I don't want you to stay because of me. If you want to go."

"Clark, I'm staying...yes it's because of you because I love you and I don't want to loose you. I fell great when I'm around you. If I leave Smallville it's going to be when I'm married to you."

Clark smiled. Lana just said she wants to marry me one day, all my dreams have just come true Clark said to himself.

"I will be honored to marry you one day." Clark bent his head and kissed Lana on the forehead. Lana smiled and her thoughts trailed of about how awesome their loving making was, how she is not a virgin anymore, how great her senior year is...

Moments Later they both fell asleep after a night love making...

Later abruptly Clark jumped up wide wake, sweat breaking from his forehead like if he had a nightmare. By this disturbance Lana woke up.

"What's wrong Clark?" Lana said groggily.

"I had a dream that you got pregnant!" Clark continued to sit up on the bed while sweat from his forehead dripped to his neck and unto his chest. The covers that he shared with Lana who was across from him gently covered his lower body.

Lana sat up from the bed and pulled the covers around her naked body not to expose anything. She silently laughed at Clark's comment, just enough that he could hear.

"Clark, I'm not going to get pregnant"

"I hope not, because I'm not ready to be a daddy."

"So...If I did get pregnant you wouldn't help me take care of it?" Lana questioned.

"Yes, Yeah of course I will help you take of it, I just don't think you and I are ready for one. We still got a lot of life a head of us." he chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry Clark, I won't be getting pregnant anytime soon, plus we had protection. It's safe."

"I guess you are right, but the dream looked so real."

"What happened?"

"It was all so foggy, I just remember something bad happening and the voice of Jor-el."

"Jor-el"? Lana questioned "Your biological Father?"

"Yeah, but I don't really remember, you know how dreams get."

Lana nodded and softly began to rub his arm. "I'm not going to ge pregnant." I hope.

"But if you did, know that Iwill never leave y or hurt you." He glazed in her beautiful eyes. She of course returned it back, he felt all his worries go away. Why would he ever leave the person he loved so much? The person he loved since he could remember, and he finally got her. He would never give that up, not even for Jor-el.

Clark begin to smile when he realized how stupid that dream was, but in the far back of his mind he wonder what Jor-el had to do with the dream. He soon forgot about it when Lana's soft lips graced his.

Lana inserted her warm tongue and let it play around with his. The kiss grew more passionate and Clark embraced her smile frame into his arms. Slowly she allowed him to shift his body weight on her not enough to hurt her of course. Clark soon got on top of her nude body and began to stroke her thighs with his hands as he kissed her. Lana knew what he eventually wanted to get at, but she wanted it to so she allowed him to continue. She began to caress his back and slowly moved her hand lower to his lower back, then buttocks.

"Ready."

"Yes." Clark gradually entered her warm and moist body. Clark began to move in and out of her body, slowly then eventually picking up speed,pleasing her tremendously. "Clark, baby..Don't stop." She whispered into his ear, sending chills all over his body as he nuzzled her neck.

Lana grabbed and groped any part of him that she could find. She flipped him over letting him remaining inside of her and began to kiss his neck as she continued to move her lower body. She rode him up and down and side to side. He groaned as Lana worked his body, he felt himself getting closer and closer to his Climax. Clark took control again because he wanted to please Lana before he could cum. He began to kiss, suck and lick her nipples, she guided his head in the directon she wanted it. Clark gracefully followed.

Minutes later they found themselves tightly in each other arms as they released themselves into each other.

"Ah...Ah... Lana" Clark Panted "I love you."

"I...love you too," she said as they cuddled into each other's arms.

"Clark Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah"

"How did you learn about him?"

"About who"?

"Jor-el your Biological Father."

"Umm... well, I had a space ship, the same one I arrived in and a key that I found. I inserted the key into the spaceship and the ship opened up and began to play a message left by Jor-el. He said that he was my father and that I'm suppose to rule the earth, by taking advantage of them with my powers."

"Wow, Clark... Are you?

"I'm I what? If you mean rule the world one day, no, never. My father will not decided my destiny!" Clark eyes grew wide and his jaw line clenched. It seemed more like he was trying to convince himself than telling Lana.

"I hope so Clark." Lana tighten her grip around his waist.

Clark relaxed. "He can communicate with me."

"How?"

"I don't know fully, it's weird. he was the one who pressured me to go to Metropolis last summer."

She kissed his shoulder gently. She could sense that he did not want to talk about Jor-el any longer so she decided to change the topic."Who is your biological mother?"

"I really don't know much about her, but what I do know is that her name is Lara and that she was concerned about me coming to earth."

"Oh, I'm glad you have a good memory of her. Did you always have powers?" Lana asked

"Yeah, it freaked my parents out. But at first I didn't know that I was from Krypton. Until I was 14 or 15 I found out I had a space ship. Just recently through the Caves I found out more about my origins and my future. I didn't know that my real name was Kal-el till I was like 16."

"It must be tough, Clark'.

"Yeah...but you always make me forget about my worries."

Lana just blushed.

The conversation ended and the both slowly fell asleep.

3:00 AM next morning

Lana and Clark both arose from their slumber simultaneously, in the same position that they fell asleep, in each other's arms. The both quickly became aware of the time, both wondered how they were going to explain this to their folks.

"Clark, it's 3:00AM" Lana exclaimed as she stared at the black digital clock on the counter.

"Damn, I'm going to get in SO much trouble... But it was worth it." As he got out bed, not really caring about him being nude. Lana smiled and quickly glanced at his slender figure, sound abs and jewels below but quickly turned and started to put her clothing on.

"I'll drop you, since I'm faster and you don't have your car with you." Clark began to follow in Lana's footsteps and put his clothing on, which were roughly placed on the floor.

Clark dropped Lana using his super speed. Upon arrival at Lana's doorstep, she began to feel queasy, but she hid it, not wanting to worry Clark. It must have been because of the speed she was going, she thought and it was. She was still getting use to the idea of him with powers, but she was glad she knew. Him being different didn't matter to her because she loved him. Clark managed to sneak a quick kiss before his disappearing act into the trees.

Clark quickly entered into the main house in super speed of course and arrived in his bedroom. He thought that he was clear from getting into trouble by his parents. Maybe they didn't arrive yet? He thought, Maybe they didn't care, Maybe they were asle—but before he could finish his thoughts, he turned to find his mother and father sitting on his bed. They were both asleep but it was obvious they were expecting him.


End file.
